


Lecherous

by TwistedK



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedK/pseuds/TwistedK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tasted like rum and coke and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecherous

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My brain short-circuits when I try to write anything remotely smutty. I respect writers who do it so well.

It didn’t come out of nowhere. There was no pining, no frustrated longing hidden when the other was looking. 

Erwin wanted Levi and Levi wanted him in all ways that were obvious. Erwin’s hand had landed, deliberate on Levi’s thigh and never left. In fact, it slid up an inch after every drink. And Levi had smiled at him, openly lecherous, and made several references to how his mouth was made to smile around whatever was in Erwin Smith’s pants.

So when they finally made it to Levi’s bedroom with enough drinks to slur their words but not enough to make them forget any small detail of the evening, there was no hesitation. 

Erwin pushed Levi against the back of the door, swallowing Levi’s ragged breaths in hungry, sloppy kisses. He tasted like rum and coke and lust. He had opened his legs so willingly when Erwin pushed his knee to it, desperate for friction, for pressure, while he frantically popped Erwin’s buttons off. One had ripped off and bounced on the carpet as Levi pulled him flush against himself. 

For a man his size, Erwin didn’t expect to be pushed so easily until the back of his knees folded against the edge of the bed. Levi straddled him and hurriedly unbuttoned his own shirt between nips and open-mouthed bites to his neck, his throat, the peaks of his collarbone. Erwin could feel himself vibrate in his own skin, hot and uneasy as his pants tightened. Levi pushed him down to his back impatiently, tearing off the rest of their clothes until the air smelled like the alcohol from the pores. 

But Erwin didn’t startle when Levi’s mouth clamped around his cock, half hard then quickly hard in the heat and enthusiasm of Levi’s tongue. He looked down and, for a moment, caught Levi’s piercing gaze in the dimness, before the man pushed his head down, nose buried in the tuft of golden hair.

Levi hummed in interest around Erwin and he felt the vibrations shoot from the tip of his cock all the way up to his spine in a shiver of need. He slipped his fingers into Levi’s hair with the purpose of grabbing to push Levi down, to see if Levi will indeed smile around his cock as promised so eagerly before. But when he noticed Levi’s shoulder moving, hand moving under him, unseen but felt in the slight rocking of the bed, in time with the bob of his head, Erwin decided to pull Levi off.

Too many words had been exchanged over drinks. There’s no need to explain. There was no time to explain.

Levi crawled between his legs and Erwin pulled himself up to the bed, until his head cradled was in soft pillows. He took a moment to admire Levi, panting, glistening in sweat, lips parted, red. Smiling. Lecherous even in the dim.

“Let me get ready for a bit,” Levi said, tone so heavy with want it sounded like a sneer.

“I got myself ready in the bathroom at the bar,” Erwin smirked, wide and proud. He turned over to his knees, legs still wide. And Erwin was an honest man. Honest and shameless with rum. He slipped two fingers easily into a puckered, ready hole. 

Then nothing. The heavy feeling in his belly turned from want to worry in a beat. He looked back to Levi kneeling between his legs, wide-eyed and a hand reaching behind himself.

“Oh.”

“Now what?” Levi smirked, brow cocked, lecherous still.


End file.
